Legacy of the Exile
by TaintedExile
Summary: This is a post KoToR II fic, focusing on the Exile's apprentices and their effort to hold the Republic together while attempting to rebuild the fallen Jedi Order. But the events of the past have tainted the galaxy, and the Dark Side will never truly die.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of the Exile.

The polar regions of Telos IV were nothing more than snow covered plateaus, hills and mountains. One would never want to live in such a cold, unforgiving environnement. Unless, of course, one was trained in the ways of the Force, and here on a mission to rebuild the fallen Jedi Order. Brianna Kae, draped in her mother's Jedi robes, stood in the hangar of the Telos Academy, formely run by Jedi Master Atris.

Brianna was trained by the Jedi Exile, a former General under Revan during the Mandalorian Wars. The Exile, after killing Darth Traya and going to the Unknown Regions to find Darth Revan, left his students to rebuild the Jedi Order.

Brianna Kae, Visas Maar, Atton Rand, Bao-Dur and Mira were the Lost Jedi, the last surviving Force-adepts. If it wasn't for them, or the Exile, all knowledge of the Force would be lost.

Brianna often wondered where the Exile was now. She knew he still lived. The flicker of his life was still visible through the Force.

Pushing away her worries, Brianna contemplated the situation of the unborn Jedi Order. Bao-Dur and Atton were on Coruscant, negociating with the Senate to support them in their attempt to rebuild the Order. Visas was on Onderon, helping to keep the political situation under control. Mira was on Dantooine, salvaging whatever Jedi artifacts remained and making sure Dreshdae was still safe.

Although the Republic was slowly being healed, the Jedi Order wouldn't bloom unless there were students to learn and eventually teach the ways of the Force. The Exile had given his students a quick, but incredibly enlightening training. Brianna knew she wasn't strong enough to be a master in the old Order, with such leaders as Vandar, Vrook, Aleema Keto, and so many others, but these were desperate times. Traya had died only 6 months before.

"Memories." Brianna said under her breath as she headed towards the communications chamber.

She was completely alone in the Telos Academy, save for T3-M4, a utility droid specially made for Canderous Ordo and used by both Revan and the Exile. Canderous, now known as Mandalore, is on Dxun, and hasn't been in contact with the Jedi since Traya's death.

Brianna and the others were to have a meeting, through holo-communication. "The first Jedi Council." Brianna mused to herself. T3 connected Brianna through to her former companions, and each of their images appeared in a shaky, blue form.

The four other Jedi came into focus, as images no more then a foot high. Brianna remembered how they all were before the Exile trained them. Atton was a gambler, a fool, and a former Sith Assassin. Mira was a bounty hunter, constantly on the run, hunted by a Wookiee named Hanharr. Bao-Dur was always feeling the weigth of the deaths he caused he caused at Malachor V, and Visas was Darth Nihilus' former apprentice, who made her believe that her life was worthless. Brianna herself was a former Handmaiden under Atris, and took an oath never to lean the ways of the Force, and to ignore her mother's heritage.

They all stood together as Jedi, now. The first Jedi in an Order that will bring peace and justice to the shattered Republic.

"Hey everyone." Said Mira

"Greetings to you all." Replied Visas.

They all greeted eachother, and Atton asked for news from everyone. An image of HK-47 walked beside Visas and said in his unique, mechanic voice "Statement: It is a pleasure to see you all."

Brianna couldn't help but smile at the droid. HK-47 was built by Revan as an assassination droid. He had a long, bloody career as a Jedi hunter and political assassin. He had served Revan again after his memory was wiped, and had served the Exile during the Shadow War. HK-47 would halfheartedly refer to the Exile as master, but now he refused to acknowledge anyone by that name, except for Revan and the Exile. Onderon was still pretty volatile, so HK-47 was there to make sure Visas was safe, and maybe keep the seperatists in check in case they attacked the Queen again.

"Okay, everyone." Started Mira. "Everything's nice and boring here on Dantooine. The Dantari and the Dreshdae settlement signed that land accord, so there shouldn't be any more problems." She sighed, and continued "I couldn't find any Force-Sensitives. I hope you guys have had more luck."

"We haven't had any luck either." Said Bao-Dur. "The senate's being pretty stuborn. The hardest-hit worlds aren't in any rush to see Jedi again, but support for our cause is gaining support. The vote's in one standark week, and we should get a slim majority."

Atton nodded and continued "We'll be given access to the Temple." He chuckled and said "Some senators wanted to tear the Temple down and make way for a turbolaser battery emplacement. Anyway, we'll be done here soon enough, and then we can head wherever. How are things on Telos, Brianna? Manage to get the heat working?"

Brianna almost smiled at Atton's weak attempt at humor. Completely ignoring his second question, she answered "I'm going to Telos Station tomorrow morning. I'm going to try to find Chodo Habat and his herd, and if I'm lucky, find a Force-Sensitive. What about you, Visas?"

Visas shrugged lightly and said "Onderon is calm, but I sense a disturbance. It is strangely familiar, like something I've known for years, but it is different somehow, and gaining strength. I will be vigilant."

"Whatever it is" said Atton, "call us up if you get any news."

The Jedi said their goodbyes and disconnected from the holo-communicator.

Brianna stood calmly for a few seconds, thinking about her upcoming trip to Telos Station. The station was built in orbit over a large area covering Telos IV's surface. It had been assaulted when Darth Nihilus sought to kill the "hundreds of Jedi hidden on Telos." In the end, Nihilus had only found death and defeat at the hands of the Republic and the Jedi Exile. With its primary fuel line from Peragus cut, it was feared that Citadel Station would fall out of orbit. Fortunately, the Republic had sent emergency supplies and managed to keep the station in orbit.

The Ithorian she was going to see, Chodo Habat, was the leader of the Ithorian restoration project on Telos. Thanks to Habat and his herd, Telos was now blooming, and being reopened to the Force. Brianna had only met him once: when Darth Nihilus and his fleet attacked Telos in an attempt to satisfy his hunger for Jedi. Habat was Force-Sensitive, which is not rare among Ithorians. Brianna was hoping she could find an apprentice on Citadel Station, or within the Ithorian herd.

"T3" said Brianna, as she makes her way towards the hangar. "Start the ship, and plot a course for Residential District 082."

T3-M4 acknowleged Brianna's request with a series of whistles and darted towards Brianna's small shuttle.

Brianna wasn't concerned about any danger on Citadel Station, but she had been feeling disturbances through the Force. She wondered if it was the same feeling Visas was getting, all the way on Onderon, and what could be the cause of such a deep distress. Brianna used a Jedi calming technique and climbed into the cockpit of her shuttle.

She sighed deeply and said under her breath "Whatever it is, may the Force be with us."

With that, she powered up the sublight engines of her small shuttle and rocketed towards Citadel Station.


	2. Chapter 2

After months of writer's block and a lot of procrastination, I present to you Chapter 2 of Legacy of the Exile. Thank you Jen, for giving me the push I needed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«Run!»

Gunfire rained over the streets of Citadel Station as screaming Telosians ran for cover. Several armed sentients had started firing randomly, visibly trying to instill fear. They were about a dozen, all wearing light, black armor and a face-mask. One grabbed a cowering human male by the collar of his shirt and asked him "Where is the Jedi??". The man, shaking violently, managed to say "There is no Jedi here! Please... don't hurt me!" The masked gunman frowned, angry with the man's response. He then thew him on the ground and turned to the others and said "Fear is Jedi bait, you know what to do." With that, the other masked gunman raised their weapons at the cowering man.

--

Briana was suspicious when she left the Telos Academy, but she was downright worried when she arrived at Citadel Station. Something was wrong, she felt powerful emotions emanating from within the Station. She had barely set her foot down on the floor when she heard nearby blaster fire. Alarmed, she ran towards the residential district, where the shooting was coming from.

"Come on out, Jedi!" shouted someone amid more shooting.

Briana calmed herself and reached out with the Force. There were Dark Side energies in the dozen gunmen nearby. There were people, civilians, nearby, horrified by what was going on. Briana turned the corner she was hiding in and faced the gunmen.

"I am here." She said calmly, as she ignited her lightsaber, the pale blue of the blade illuminating all around her.

"It's true then, " said their leader, "Jedi _are_ stupid. Kill her."

Briana recognized the armour the gunmen were wearing. It was the standard issue for Darth Nihilus' followers.

The gunmen formed a line, raised their weapons at Briana and fired. With extreme focus and faith in the Force, Briana parried the blasts with her lightsaber and charged towards them.

"Swords!" yelled the masked men's leader, as his group dropped their blasters and drew vibroblades.

Raising her free hand to her foe, Briana delved deep into the Force and sent several masked men hurling backwards. With a loud shout, she swung her lightsaber towards one of the gunmen. He parried the strike, but Briana quickly struck lower, hitting him in the lower abdomen. She felt the man's death through the Force as he screamed in agony, before falling to the floor.

The masked men quickly tried to surround her, and went on the offensive. Briana took several steps back, parrying the vibroblades. She had to get out of the encirclement to avoid getting stabbed in the back. She saw an opening in the attack, and quickly struck down two more gunmen, then jumped backwards, away from the fray. Although three of the men were dead, she didn't sense any kind of remorse or dread coming from her opponents. They were used to seeing death, and the fall of three of their kind was negligable.

Briana faced them, her lightsaber over her shoulder, pointing towards her enemy.

"Who are you?" she shouted.

The gunmen's captain strode forward and said "Not important, Jedi. We're just here to make sure you die."

--

Briana extinguished her lightsaber and looked around her. The dozen armed men who had attacked the Station were lying dead all around her, and with them were civilians they had killed before she had arrived. Her eyes stopped at one masked man, who was still breathing, groaning in obvious pain. Briana walked over to him, knelt down and took off his mask.

The man under the mask was a Chiss, his blue skin pale as he neared death. His breathing was shallow, and his eyes were closed as he winced in pain. He looked so young, no older then 18.

"Help... me..." he managed to whisper

Despite her Jedi training to resist emotions, Briana couldn't help but feel pity at the sight of the Chiss dying.

"Please... save me..." the Chiss said with a cracking voice.

Briana closed her eyes and focused, trying to center herself. She felt the suffering Chiss through the Force. She saw pain, sorrow, regret, but there was something particular about him. The Force flowed easily through him, and it was the only thing keeping him alive. He was Force-Sensitive.

"I'm... dying..." he said with another whisper

She couldn't let him die. He could answer Briana's questions about what happenned and who had sent them.

Briana placed her hand over the Chiss' eyes and began meditating. His connection to the Force was what was keeping him alive, and it was what would save him. She used a Jedi healing technique which she had learned early in her training.

Briana felt everything the young Chiss was feeling. The pain was being dulled, and she felt the midi-chlorians rebuilding what Briana's lightsaber had slashed. She also saw deep in his mind, and saw a life tortured and twisted by war. There was also a deep hatred of the Jedi.

"No one is beyond redemption." Briana said to herself, as the pale blue skin of the Chiss regained its colour, and life returned to his body.


End file.
